Finding Love
by RinandSesshomarufan22
Summary: Ariel is arranged to marry her daddy best friend son who have not meet


Ariel POV

When I was born i was to be married to a complete stranger . But I don't want to marry I want to marry for love .

But when I tell my daddy he don't listen . My mother died when she give birth to me .

My best friend name is Flounder we been best friends sence we where 12 . But I am goin to run

away because I have to marry him tomorrow and I have a plain while everyone is asleep I'll sneak out .

"I need to go before everyone wakes up." I said sneaking pass the sleeping guard's and through the gate

"Ariel what are you going?" Flounder asked as he exited the kitchen door with a jug of water

"Oh flounder I can't marry this stranger I don't love him." I told flounder with a sign

"Please be safe Ariel." Flounder said then give Ariel a bag of food

"I will flounder I'll miss you guppy." I said as hug Flounder and then disappear into the foggy night

Just as I was walking thought the kingdom and before I knew it I was walking into the woods then I walked into a came i saw an old fortune teller make soup then she looked up at me

"I been wanting for you Ariel please sit." Fortune teller said adding spice to her soup

"Thank you and how do you know my name." I said looking confused

"I can see the future can I tell your future." Fortune teller said tasting the soup

"How much will this cost me?" I asked her getting hungry

"Nothing my dear child." Fortune teller said making a bowl and passing it to me

"Thank you so much may i have your name ma'am." I said taking the bowl eatting half of it

"Oh just call me Vennessa." Vennessa said with a smile

"Thank you so much Vennessa. what does my future look like? " I said finishing my bowl of soup

"You'll find love you always wanted and he is handsome."Vanessa said to me with a smile

"I always wanted to marry for love not arranged marrage like my father wanted for me." I said looking at the fire with a smile

"Well dear you'll find your true love soon." Vennessa said with a scary smile

"Oh I guess I'll have to start need to find him." I said getting up and walking away

"Becareful with the wolfs in the woods. " Vennessa said laughing and disappearing along with her stuff

I been walking for a few minutes but it felt like hours .

I came across a cave so I decided to take shelter in the cave for tonight and continue my new life .

Now to see what Flounder pack for me as I opened my bag their was little cheese and bread .

So I made a cheese sandwich it starting to get cold but I don't know how to start a fire the maids usely do that . Before I knew it I feel alsleep

The next morning I could hear some kind of animal next to me so I opened my eyes to see a racoon eatting my bread and cheese but what was left was crums .

"H-hey don't eat that. Now what am I going to eat?" I said looking at the racoon but it ran out of the cave and up a tree with a sign I picked up my bag and left the cave to find something to eat .

Around noon I found a couple of berrys bushes that didn't fill me up but somehow i end up in the country .

I am still thanking what that fortune teller tolded me that I'll find love soon . how soon thought ?

But I hope ill find a river . Would I have marry the stranger by now ?

But I came across a little town reststop i decide to go in and get something to drink.

I sit down beside the door then I looked around they made this like a family reststop I can see kids playing outside with a dog that looks like a sheepdog .

I been watching the kids and the dog I didn't notice a person standing behind me until their hand touched my shoulder .

"His name is Max my nephew got him as a puppy for his birthday . So what would you like to have? " Old lady said with a note pad and pencil with a smile

He is a cute dog can I please have some water." I said with a little laugh

"It will be right out."old lady said as she left and came back with a cup of water

"Thank you so much . How much for the water miss?" I said began drinking the cool water

"Oh hunny , the water here is free and you can call me Carlotta. "Carlotta said with a smile walking off going to a new customer

As soon as I got done with the water I took a look around town it was a nice and before I knew it .

It was dark now I need to find somewhere to sleep . I walked around to find somewhere to sleep but they are closed everywhere .

So I decide to get a little shut eye on the bench next to family reststop to continue but I didn't knew I was more tired then I thought I was . But I didn't see the shadow of a person eather

Oh no what will happen to Ariel ? I don't know yet ;)


End file.
